


Killing Me Softly

by Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, Ed is alone, Ed kinda has a nightmare, Hate Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Rough Sex, Song fic, angsty ending, hallucination Oswald is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl/pseuds/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl
Summary: Ed’s Hallucination gets mouthy. Ed and Oswald get frisky after a fight.





	Killing Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic. I got inspiration from it after listening to “killing me softly” by the Fugees. It’s set in the 3x15 episode. Dubious consent.

Oswald held the newspaper with a smug expression. “The Chess Killer, how terrifying!” He mocked, slamming the paper down on the coffee table. “How will anyone sleep knowing that the chess killer is on the loose?”

Ed rolled his eyes and growled. “Shh, It’s just a name dreamed up by some hack,” he put his arms to his waist. “Today will change everything!”

Oswald leaned in with menacing intent. “This is a mistake what you’re doing!”

Ed cut him off with sheer anger. “I don’t recall asking you!”

“I showed you how to be Ed Nygma; a man who could run the underworld and operate in plain sight!” Oswald pauses for a moment. “What you’re planning is madness.”

“No, it’s a way forward!” Edward stressed, leaning into Oswald’s personal space, uncaring. “And the fact that it scares you gives me all the conformation I need!”

“Ed, you are not sleeping, you are taking drugs, you are having a conversation with your dead friend,” Oswald yelled. “Just admit that you are lost without me or you will destroy everything!” 

“I’ve got to go.” Ed sighed, ignoring his hallucination. 

Ed turned to put on his coat when the lights dimmed to a bright red color and he heard a record scratch. He turned around to see Oswald in a white button-down shirt, collar ruffled and already partially unbuttoned. The part that was buttoned was out of order causing the shirt to look uneven, dare he say making Oswald sexier than he’d already thought. Obvious wrinkles all over the messy article of clothing. As Ed’s eyes began to scavenge Oswald’s lower physique, he realized that Oswald was wearing deep purple and black lingerie panties with a shiny diamond pattern with lace lining the seams. Oswald’s look was completed with a risqué pair of black pantyhose with a fishnet pattern printed on top. It accentuated his legs and gave them a darker hue. He was missing shoes.

Ed licked his lips as his mouth parted in protest. “What are you doing?”

Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with is words

Ed exhaled a harsh breath as he took off his glasses to rub his eyes. The sound that poured from his throat was bordering a moan.

Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly  
with his song

Ed slapped himself to try and snap himself out of his hallucination. It didn’t work. Damn.

Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly  
With his song

“Enough!” Ed screamed punching the table.

“Awe,” Oswald was still on stage. He pouted, beginning to unbutton his shirt even more than it already was. “You don’t like my singing, babe?” He drew out ‘babe’ as if it were warm butter on toast. He jumped off the stage and appeared in front of Ed.

“You have to stop this, stop toying with my head!” Ed was desperate, tears welling in his eyes. He didn’t feel like 

Oswald was slow as he strutted closer to Ed, his movements oozing temptation. He bit his lip and smirked; a devilish look in his eyes. “You’re toying with your own head, Eddie. This is all you...”

“No, no!” Ed yelled. “Stop it now, Oswald! You can’t do this!”

“Au contraire, my friend,” Oswald began. “I can do whatever that pretty little cranium of yours permits.” Oswald invaded Ed’s personal space by tapping his forehead with his pointer finger and morphing his words into a soft chuckle.

“You can’t switch languages in the middle of your sentence, that’s improper grammar!” Ed retorted.

The remark only made Oswald laugh a bit more. “You really are something, Ed.” Oswald laughed out, his voice shaky. “No one real wants to fuck you and you reject something from your own brain... now that’s stupidity if I’ve ever seen it.”

“I am not stupid!” Ed growled.

“Then prove it,” Oswald smirked.

“What do you want from me?” Ed hissed.

“You know what Ed, don’t play dumb.” The expression on his face was heart-wrenchingly seductive. “Kiss me, fuck me, do what you’ve been wanting to do ever since we’ve met, because we both know about those deviant thoughts you have- !”

Ed cut him off, stepping ever so close to Oswald in an attempt to frighten him. “You’re treading dangerous ground, Oswald!” 

Ed’s heart was beating hard in his chest, the deafening sound of it was pounding in his ears. Both in resentment and a deep rooted lust that he had failed at suppressing. Heat grew from Ed’s core and radiated up his chest painting his body rich red colors with it’s torturous paint brush.

“You know those fantasies, don’t deny yourself!” Oswald’s grin was wicked with deceitful willingness and mischievous lust. “Those ones where that fire in your heart takes control of you and you go primal, banging me against the wall as I scream out your horrid nickname!” 

“It’s not horrid, you imbecilic ass!”

Oswald smirked, touching Ed’s chest. “Riddler, oh Riddler, consume me with your love! Titillate me with your endless intellect!” Oswald began to chuckled, venom in his voice. “God, you are pretentious!”

“Don’t judge me!” Ed yelled, letting go of his restraint as he flipped Oswald around to slam him against the wall. “I’m warning you to stop!”

“There’s that fire!” Oswald pressed himself against Ed more. “If you want to tame your own thoughts you have to tame me first!”

“Anything to shut your despicable mouth!”

Within an instant Ed had crashed his lips into Oswald’s, a stifled whine escaping Oswald’s throat. “Yes...” 

Ed grabbed Oswald by the chin, pressure shooting down from his fingertips. “Shut up, just shut up!” Ed growled.

“Oooh feisty, Anything for you, sweetheart.” Oswald quipped “Hit me Ed! Do it, I see how much you want to...”

Ed let out a surrendering sigh, smacking Oswald in the face before going down to latch onto Him and sucking hard, creating several bruises on his jaw and down his throat.

“You always did love a neck.” Oswald quipped, moaning as he felt Ed’s harsh suckles.

“I hate you Oswald!”

“That rise in your pants says otherwise Ed!” Oswald smirked.

“Don’t call me that!”

“Ed?” 

“You know what I go by, Oswald!” He growled. “If you call me Ed again I’ll- !”

“You’ll what Ed?” Oswald teased. “Hit me again? You know figments of your imagination can’t feel pain right?”

“I don’t care!” Ed yelled. “And would you be quiet!”  
Ed ripped off Oswald’s shirt with ease, pearlescent buttons flying everywhere. He wrapped his arms tight around Oswald. The close gesture was quite domineering for Ed’s typical persona, he might even have surprised himself.

Oswald’s passion was intensified after Ed’s change in tone. He toyed with Ed’s glasses before throwing them across the floor with a playful toss, knowing just how much of a rise Oswald would get from him. Ed glared at Oswald, annoyed, yet in no way stopping his lascivious actions.

Oswald shot Ed a passive aggressive smirk “You know what you need to do to shut me up Eddie.”

Oswald wrapped his arms around the small of Ed’s back, moving his hands under his shirt and digging his nails down Ed’s back, making his pliant flesh pleasurably raw.

Oswald took hold of Ed’s shirt pulling it over his head. He clawed at Ed’s softly defined abs and playfully tweaked a nipple, eliciting a moan from Ed.

“Take off the lingerie before I rip it off of you like your shirt.” Ed said. “I’m a sucker for couture and I would hate to see it ruined.”

Oswald dashed toward the table. “Go ahead and rip ‘em, I’m not doing it for you. I remember how riled up you get when things aren’t perfect.”

He stormed over to Oswald and tore through Oswald’s tights and panties with a delicious ache in his chest. 

“‘Atta boy! Now we’re getting somewhere Eddie!” Oswald teased, waiting for Ed’s heated response. “Come on Riddler, fuck me!”

That only fueled Ed’s ferocious fire. He fumbled for his zipper and unleashed himself. Ed looked around for a bottle of lube.

“Visions don’t need lube!”

Ed entered Oswald with anything but grace. Oswald gripped his shoulder. Ed began pacing himself at a rhythm he knew would make Oswald nothing but a moaning mess. Finally everything was good. His mind was quiet from Oswald’s nagging. The constant creak of the old table was echoing throughout the room. Ed felt hyperaware of himself in that moment as he finally let himself go into Oswald.

Suddenly Ed felt like crying, like screaming out for help, he felt himself chocking up and gasping for air. It was too late when he realized they were no longer at the mansion. They were at the pier, and Ed was drowning. His lungs were filling with water. He struggled to scream out an “I’m sorry!” Or an “I miss you!” But Ed was all ready losing his consciousness. In the last moments of his fleeting mind he thought three words:

“I love you...”  
~~~~~~~~

“Oswald?” Ed woke up in a cold sweat and tears.

But no one was there. He woke up alone. That was when he realized, no one else would ever measure up to Oswald.

He was just alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment! I try to reply to as many as I can, and I love your feedback! Thank you to my friend who beta read this!


End file.
